happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
31 Nights of Fright
1 Nights of Fright is a DVD that contains Halloween-themed episodes. It is said to be a sequel to Specy Spooktacular. Mrboy90 and some others will work on the episodes. The DVD has a total length of 130 minutes with 30 episodes of Happy Tree Friends Fanon and Mrboy90's Fanisodes. Scary Names Of Creators *Mrboy90: MrScary90 and MrScary 911 Episodes #TV Madness: Toad and Britton are watching a cartoon on the TV. However, Gloomy accidentally shot the TV with his ray, causing Ed, Edd, and Eddy to come to life. Will Toad and Britton clean this mess? #That's a Spider Trick: Pranky tells that everybody that he is going to make a spider trick. #Horror of Happy Tree Land: Crazy and Shelly, along with everyone else, dance in a beach house. They look to swim for everything or what? #Time to Trip or Treat: Trippy goes trick or treating with Rose and Ethipe. #I Now About You: Rainy and Sandstorm want to plant a colorful garden for Halloween. #Now Game On!: The HTF gang are going to the arcade to play games. #Making Halloween Music Works of Wonders: Dj makes a Halloween music that makes the HTF gang dance in a beach house. #A Monster of a Mess: Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, HTF Version) is going to make a dirty mess in his trash can. #A Worm in My Head: Peep plays basketball with the HTF gang. A worm crawls in his head. Lumpy takes him to go to the hospital. Can Doc will take it out? #The Final Challange: Eli, Watts, Groundly, and The Teletubbies will look around the haunted house. #I Told You Witch Way?; Twilight Sparkle is dressed as a witch who is flying on her broom. Biscuit is dressed as a black cat who is flying on her broom too. Will they make their potion? #But Werewolf Are You Going?: Flippy and Ziggles are getting attacked by a werewolf. #Sniffle Science: Sniffles creates a monster for a friend. Why does he want to create it? #Cheesed on Halloween Night: Cheesy makes some cheese sauce and dip some nachos in a beach house for a Halloween party. He makes a mess all over the place. #A Slimey Wish: Chirp, Ethipe, Quack, and the HTF gang are going to make slime all of their favorite colors to choose on a Halloween party in a beach house. #Flippy and his Charging: Flippy and his friends are playing hide and seek. They flip out of charge. #What an Ice Try: Freezy tries to make snowcones. She knows how to stop evil Frostbite and Igloo and Puffoo. #Office-Size: The Ghost tries to work in an office. #A Stick! A Sive!: Spook and Peep tries to look to slimy ooze in the spooky bat rainforest with the HTF gang. #Hole-E-Smokes: Sniffles creates a black hole that sucks up everything in town. #Why Do They Flip Out?: Flippy and his friends are flipping out of charge. Because why? #Sniff Em, Stink Em: Fungus is going to make a mess with his trash and cans. #Flakes Of Sight: Flaky is frightend of ghosts, bats, spiders, and monsters in the haunted house. #The Ghosts rolling Here: Jenny looks for scary things with HTF gang in a haunted house. #Zooming Down To Bats: Rainy and Sandstorm and the HTF gang are looking for bats zooming down. #Mouse of Ghouls: Wrinkles tries to bring to ghouls to his body. #Zombie Fear: Dawn is afraid of HTF zombies. #The Glassty Ghost Story: Pranky turns invisible. Peep reads a ghost story to the HTF gang. #Two Boos and a Guy: The Ghost tries to make two boos. Puffy needs to be the guy. Jenny the Bear and the HTF gang can't wait to see the show. #The Final Scare: In this final chapter, Halloween is haunted by both Jack and The Ghost. Staff *Mrboy90 Extra features #Behind the scences: Making the video #Ethipe’s Witch Smoochie #Flamecat’s Halloween Smoochie #Behind the scences: Making the song Strange Love Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise